


Boyfriends At Arms

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Laser Tag, M/M, which i cant find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: Lasertag is a bit more intense than Dean thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.

Dean was panting, his breath caught in his throat as he held his gun in his hands, he was one of two left standing, Sam was in the other room. Fighting for his life no doubt. Dean stepped around the room slowly, he played methodically with the trigger. He stops, footsteps behind him increasing In volume. He dives for cover behind something that looks like stacked crates. He hears screaming. Dammit Sammy's hurt, or worse dead.

“He’s probably already dead.“ 

The voice is close, Dean slumps down where he is. He sees a pair of shoes, next to him. He looks up and sees Gabriel swinging his gun in his hand. Cas looks at Gabriel, and scoffs.

“I doubt it. That Winchester is tough to kill.”

Dean gulps as he eases his gun down, trying to slip away from the voices. He gets to his knees before he feels it, a gun at his head. He turns around slowly, making his shoes squeak.

“Cas…" 

Cas looks at him, expression serious. The gun drags down to his chest as he tries standing. Cas steps into his space the gun pressing against the vest Dean's wearing. 

"Cas, don’t do this.”

Cas’ eyes softer as he lowers the gun. He reaches for Dean’s shoulder, he pulls his hand up to graze the stubble at Dean's chin. Dean stares at him, looking down at his lips before nudging himself closer, it’s only a brush of lips before Cas pulls back, his gun already at Dean’s chest. He pulls the trigger.

“The Lannisters send their regards." 

Dean’s chest lights up, the room’s lights are suddenly turned on. 

"GAME OVER- WINNERS: THE GARRISON." 

The robotic voice dies down and Dean gets up slowly. Cas helps him up and starts laughing. Dean smiles at him before putting an hand on his waist. 

"You are a little shit.”

Dean pulls his boyfriend in and kisses him.

Cas smiles as they pull apart. 

“You love me." 

Cas laughs as he walks outta the room, Dean looking at him. 

"That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
